


5 Kisses

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Althea and Alicia share five kisses during their time together.





	5 Kisses

The first kiss happens out of frustration, they are in the back of the truck, Althea is being obnoxious while Alicia was trying to spend some time on her own.

"I just don't get why you have to be in my truck?" Althea said, almost sounding like a petulant child, Alicia on her part just rolled her eyes.

"There are other places, but you come here like you own it and let me tell you, you don't" she continued, while sitting in front of the girl whom barely raised an eyebrow.

"If you want me to let you stay here then you have to give me something" said Althea.

After being ignored once again she reached forward trying to grab Alicia's arm and move her only to be pulled on top of the girl and lips crashing on hers.

It was rough, teeth clashing and tongues battling, at first Althea was surprised but after a second she gave in and kisses back with the same intensity.

The kiss ended and Alicia took the opportunity to bite down on Althea's lip, hard enough to draw blood.

"There, I gave you something now mind your own business" the younger woman said before turning her back to the other woman.

The second kiss happens while they are drunk, they and Strand found some boxes of hard liquor so of course they give it a try.

Just like their first kiss this one is rough, Alicia has Althea pressed against a wall, hands wondering all over the other woman's body.

Althea on her part has her hands on Alicia's hair, keeping her close.

Once the kiss finishes Alicia pulls back and walks away without a word, leaving a flustered Althea behind.

The third kiss is different, it happens after Alicia gets hurt, all the drive back to the mansion Althea is on edge.

The wound is not life threatening, actually Alicia only has her arm on a sling but for Althea that was a close call.

Once they reach the mansion and Alicia is in her room Althea walks in, without a word she pulls Alicia in first for a hug and then for a kiss.

There is a certain desperation in it but there is some sweetness about it too.

Once the kiss ends Althea leaves, not without a leaving an extra kiss on the girl's forehead.

The fourth kiss is even more personal, it happens one afternoon while they lay in an old mattress, talking about everything an anything.

Althea is the one to reach first and Alicia meets her in the middle.

The kiss is sweet and gentle, soft and slow.

When it ends Alicia smiles and so does Althea, they lay there holding hands.

The fifth kiss it is more significant for Althea, both groups had decides to part ways.

That day they all move around in automatic and while everyone knows where they are going Althea is the one that still has a hard time.

She thinks about letting Morgan and the others take her truck, but then he hit her interest by telling her he was going back to his original group, that she could get more stories.

Then is Alicia who just smiled at her and told her it was her choice.

So that afternoon as Alicia, Strand and Luciana got ready to leave Althea walked into the room where they were.

"Can we talk?" She asked to the young woman who nodded and walked out of the room with her.

Alicia smiled at her and before Althea could say anything she spoke "You made your choice".

She didn't seem sad or upset, she was calm and collected.

"I did, Morgan told me a bit more about them and they seem like interesting characters" Althea explained.

Alicia nodded and smiled again " make sure to get the best stories" she said.

Althea felt the sadness taking over her but still she nodded too.

They stood there for a while without talking until the blare of a horn causing them to come out of the silence.

"Maybe if you gave me a map of where you guys are going I could actually meet with you once I finish there" she hated the hope in her voice.

"We don't really know where we are going and who knows maybe you find your place over there" Alicia said.

"Maybe I won't, maybe I can just go with you and find stories along the way" she felt certain desperation.

Alicia shook her head no "I saw the way your eyes lighted up when Morgan mentioned that place, you should go".

Finally she gave up and accepted she had made her mind and she should follow forward with it.

She came closer to Alicia and leaned down to press a last kiss to her lips. The girl kissed back with the same softness as Althea.

Once they parted both women smiled, even though they were sad at least they had now these memories and no matter what happened after, even if they never saw each other again they would cherish those moments.

Hours later the mansion was empty and two groups followed different paths to the future and the unknown.


End file.
